Luna Silver: Daughter of Artemis (Side Story)
Side Story: Revenge Artemis' POV Darkness...Pain... Where was I? Even now I cannot say. The Chrysó schoiní was tied perfectly around my ankles and wrists that were behind my back. Hopefully my daughter, Luna, has seen the visions that I have given, the visions that I had sent. I know she can save me, I know deep within my heart she can stop all of this when I could not. "Beautiful..." Otus smiled, his ugly face three inches away from me, "Me can't wait to have you, Goddess." "You dare!" I shouted back, "Release me this instant you vile creature and I may show you mercy." Otus laughed so loudly he woke his brother, Ephialtes. The one who always desired Hera. Ephialtes slammed a rock against Otus' head and complained for waking him. I merely sat there and watched, with this ropes I cannot do more. After an hour of their worthless fight, Otus returned to my presence, annoying and stupid as always. "My Lady, you shall be mine." He went to grab me, just when his hands were close enough, an electric current pressed itself upon him, which of course is not the case. "You witch!" He slapped me and I went flying ... My back hit the rock, if I were human, or even a demigod, I am more than sure that I would've died at the impact and with Otus' strength. "What did you do?" Otus complained, "You burned me!" I was about to protest and if only I were not shackled I would've slammed him, but alas, I cannot. An amused chuckle was heard suddenly, the sound of high pitched bells ringing with amusement. "Calm, Otus." The voice said, "She is truly powerful enough to surround herself a shield against us. But the Chrysó schoiní is draining her powers bit by bit, and when it is fully consumed, you shall have her." Otus' face was more than delighted to hear the news, I glared at the form hidden under the shadows, "Who are you?" The voice laughed again, "You know me. You must've forgotten." She was right, her voice was familiar, but who was she? "Mistress! Mistress!" Ephialtes cried, "My Hera, My Hera! How about me? I want Hera!" "Be Calm Ephialtes," The voice said, "once Artemis' powers are drained, I shall have those powers to myself." "You Witch! You dare take--" I shouted but Otus slammed me again, after my shoulder hit a huge rock, ichor streamed down from it. I cursed. She laughed, "Artemis, Artemis... Always so eager for a fight. A Huntress indeed." This was no goddess, I realized, This is a mere spirit that was able to rise from Hades and have herself power. How she had done so, I cannot say or know. She patted Ephialtes and said, "Once this has happened, we shall take Hera for you to have." The two Giants smiled with such relief and delight that I wanted to punch them. I pray, Luna come here faster my daughter. "How did you get a hold of the Chrysó schoiní?" I questioned the woman as she was about to leave the cave. "Let's just say being a spirit from the Underworld has its advantages." "You stole the Chrysó schoiní from Olympus, didn't you!" It was no question, it was a fact. She laughed, "Yes I did. And nobody even noticed. Though they have noticed that you have gone missing...vanished, gone." I glared at her form. "Tell me, why have they not come yet? I do want to see your brother, Apollo." "What do you want?!" I spat. "REVENGE." She said, "I want revenge." ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя iƨ α wιɛяdgιяl[of Artemis| [ bαdɛ iƨ bɛck+jαdɛ ♥ ]] 08:31, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Category:Luna-daughter of Artemis